Papa
by lagentillefan
Summary: Juste un oneshot tout mimi...


Merci à Fififole pour m'avoir aidé à trouver le moyen de détourner le problème qui semble s'être emparé du site(c'est à dire aucun document words ne peut être charger ces temps-ci...Pratique...)

Alors pour ceux qui veulent poster la suite de leurs fics ou leurs nouvelles histoires,mettez les sur "bloc-note".

* * *

**PAPA**

_**Sean et Claire :** Papa !_

_« Sean et sa petite sœur Claire viennent à ma rencontre à la sortie de l'école, comme d'habitude. De mes yeux bleus, je les regarde courir vers moi, heureux, fier et protecteur. New York est une ville pleine de dangers. Je le sais bien avec mon métier…  
Sean a 8 ans. Il a hérité de mes cheveux noirs de jais et des yeux verts de sa mère. De très beaux yeux verts émeraude…Comme moi enfant, Sean est déjà grand pour son âge, dépassant ses camarades d'une bonne tête, et est aussi intrépide que moi et sa mère. Un trait de caractère commun qui nous entraîne souvent dans les pires ennuis…Enfin, notre petit garçon est un enfant sociable et agréable mais qui a le chic pour faire un peu n'importe quelle bêtise… « C'était juste une expérience » se justifiait-il souvent. « Je voulais faire comme Maman… » La dite Maman n'était pas vraiment ravie de voir que son pull préféré ou l'un de ses bijoux fantaisie fassent les frais de la curiosité de notre fils. Alors, bien sûr, il se faisait gronder mais sa mère était aussi fière de lui d'un certain côté, tout comme moi, pour son envie d'apprendre et sa curiosité sur le monde qui l'entourait. Et puis, être le premier de la classe arrange aussi bien les choses…  
Claire, du haut de ses 6 ans, est déjà une enfant précoce. Elle a déjà sauté une classe et s'entend beaucoup mieux avec les enfants plus âgés. Elle a même un faible pour mon meilleur ami, qui était aussi son parrain. Dès que nous avions su que c'était une fille, ma femme avait décidé, avec mon accord quand même, de lui donner le prénom de la défunte femme adorée de son meilleur ami et celui-ci, quand il l'apprit, a été très ému. Presque autant que le jour où on lui a demandé d'être le parrain de Sean…  
Enfin bref, revenons-en à Claire. C'est une fillette vive et intelligente, casse-cou comme ce n'est pas permis et, tout comme moi, on peut dire qu'elle n'a pas la langue dans sa poche. A chaque fois, elle nous surprend par ses répliques acerbes, sarcastiques ou tranchantes et par la variété de son vocabulaire…qui s'avère aussi parfois particulièrement grossier. « C'est Papa qui l'a dit » lançait-elle à chaque fois comme excuse et résultat des courses, quand elle se faisait réprimander, Papa y avait droit aussi…  
Tout comme son frère, Claire a les cheveux d'un noir profond, qui bouclent autant que ceux de sa mère, et des yeux bleus toujours rieurs qui vous réchauffe le cœur dès qu'elle vous regarde. Pourtant, ma fille n'est pas si innocente. Son incroyable maturité la rend très réaliste sur la société dans laquelle elle vit et l'histoire du Père Noël n'a pas fait long feu…Mais nous l'adorons telle qu'elle est, tout comme son frère. Nous avons eu de merveilleux enfants…  
Par contre, quand leurs maîtresses leur ont demandé de faire une rédaction sur le sujet plutôt classique : 'Que voulez-vous faire quand vous serez grand et pourquoi ?', nous nous sommes retrouvés convoqués chez le directeur, très inquiet. Lors de ce rendez-vous, le vieil homme nous a tendu le travail de nos enfants et nous avons été surpris par leurs réponses. Pas de pompier, ni de cow-boy ou de danseuse mais criminologue pour Sean et détective pour Claire. Au début, nous ne voyions pas où était le problème dans leurs réponses, certes assez originales, mais le directeur nous invita à lire la suite et nous comprimes mieux son malaise. Nos chers petits anges avaient détaillé quelques une de nos enquêtes les plus complexes et souvent les plus sordides ne plus jamais laisser traîner ses dossiers à la maison, n'omettant aucun point. Difficile de donner une logique à ça…Tout ce que nous avons pu faire, c'était de rassurer le directeur que Sean et Claire n'étaient pas des futurs sociopathes, juste des enfants passionnés par ce que faisaient leurs parents. Ils nous demandaient sans cesse de leur raconter nos dernières 'aventures' comme ils aimaient le dire. Et Dieu sait que nous embellissions les choses…Mais bon, à mon avis, un certain expert insolent de ma connaissance avait dû y mettre son grain de sel…  
Nous avons eu droit peu après à une nouvelle convocation chez le directeur, cette fois pour la rédaction : « Racontez une histoire sur votre Papa et votre Maman ». Ils ont alors parlé de l'agression dont a été victime mon épouse en 2006 et de ma mésaventure avec une certaine bombe dans un bâtiment la même année…Je peux vous dire que nous avions une sacrée réputation…Chez les parents et les profs…Mais aussi chez les camarades de classe de nos enfants…  
Et quand est venue l'inévitable question : « Maman, Papa, comment on fait les bébés ? », mon épouse et moi-même avons jugé de leur dire la pure vérité… tout en restant un minimum correct quand même. Je peux vous dire que nous étions franchement gênés car ils nous écoutaient avec une immense attention et nous observaient comme des bêtes curieuses avec leurs grands yeux. Bien entendu, ces petits garnements n'ont pas pu tenir leur langue à l'école et hop ! nous revoilà repartis chez le directeur, vraiment pas du tout ravi. Mais cela a permis à ma fille de me signaler un cas de maltraitance infantile chez une de ses amies… Enfin, elle m'a plutôt mis la puce à l'oreille en me demandant : « Est-ce qu'une fille et son Papa, ils peuvent faire des bébés ? » Je peux vous dire que j'étais sous le choc. J'en ai lâché ma tasse de café, me brûlant au passage, et j'ai immédiatement décidé de faire une réunion de famille pour mettre quelques choses au point, après avoir averti l'unité spéciale des victimes, bien entendu. Durant cette période, je n'avais jamais eu aussi peur de ma vie…  
Quant à Sean, ayant entendu dire que l'un de ses meilleurs amis se faisait racketter par un aîné, il m'a volé mes menottes je vous dis pas la panique quand je me suis rendu compte que je ne les avais pas sur moi pour attacher le garçon responsable à un panier de basket, ce qui nous valut une nouvelle visite chez le directeur. Je n'ai jamais autant visité le bureau du principal en une si courte période quand j'étais plus jeune. Et Dieu sait que j'étais assez turbulent…  
Mais cela ne me gêne pas. Je suis fier d'eux. Ils savent ce qui est bien ou mal et essayent même de l'inculquer aux autres enfants. Et dès qu'il y a un problème ou qu'ils ont une interrogation, ils viennent nous voir pour demander des réponses que nous essayons de leur donner à chaque fois. Mais ce sont vraiment deux petites graines de flics…  
Alors quand je les vois courir vers moi, me sauter joyeusement dans les bras et me raconter leur journée, je peux dire que j'adore ma vie. Pour rien au monde, je ne la changerai… »_

Donald Flack Jr se réveilla en entendant son réveil et se frotta les cheveux, repensant à ce rêve plutôt étrange. Le détective reporta ensuite son attention sur la petite boîte bleue qui trônait sur sa table de chevet.

**Don** _(avec détermination)_ Aujourd'hui. Je lui demande aujourd'hui…

Flack était nerveux comme jamais et il avait vraiment l'impression que la boîte allait sortir de sa poche, faisant qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de vérifier qu'elle était encore là. En plus, depuis quelques jours, Stella Bonasera, sa petite amie depuis bientôt six mois, ne passait plus les nuits chez lui et le jeune homme n'avait pas la moindre idée du pourquoi. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait bien pu faire ? Pourtant, elle se comportait comme d'habitude avec lui : amoureuse, tendre, câline…Mais les nuits…  
Quand Don aperçut Stella qui travaillait avec Mac Taylor et Danny Messer dans un des laboratoires, il s'y précipita, avant que son courage ne prenne la poudre d'escampette, et se plaça enfin juste devant la scientifique.

**Stella** _(surprise et ravie)_ Don ! (l'embrassant rapidement, puis un sourire charmeur aux lèvres) Bonjour…  
**Don** _(nerveusement)_ Bonjour Stella.  
**Stella** _(inquiète)_ Don, ça va ? Tu m'as l'air…stressé…

« Qui ne le serait pas ? » pensa Don.  
Mac et Danny observèrent tranquillement le couple, curieux, et eurent la stupéfaction de voir le grand détective se mettre à genoux devant leur collègue, aussi stupéfaite qu'eux.

**Stella** _(interloquée)_ Don, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Flack retira la petite boîte de sa poche avec nervosité, la main un peu tremblante, et l'ouvrit devant les yeux agrandis par la surprise de Stella, dévoilant ainsi une magnifique bague sertie d'un beau diamant entouré de minuscules saphirs.

**Don** _(après avoir respiré à fond)_ Stella Bonasera, veux-tu m'épouser ?

Alors que Mac, accoudé sur la table, souriait d'une oreille à l'autre, Danny avait la mâchoire qui semblait être tombée au sol et regardait la scène sans arriver à croire ce qu'il voyait.  
A la vue de la bague et en entendant la demande de Flack, Stella était muette de stupeur et vit peu à peu l'inquiétude transparaître dans les beaux yeux bleus de son petit ami. Il fallait peut-être répondre maintenant…Son cerveau se reconnecta enfin et sa voix lui revint…

**Stella** _(souriant de bonheur, dans un souffle)_ Oui.

Soulagé, Don lui passa délicatement la bague à l'annulaire, se leva puis la serra dans ses bras, la soulevant du sol et l'embrassant avec amour. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, il finit par reposer Stella au sol et lui déposa encore de nouveaux baisers pleins de tendresse. Mais Stella finit par l'arrêter.

**Stella :** Don, attends. Il faut que je te parle…  
**Don** (intrigué) A quel sujet ? (réfléchissant, avec espoir) Ah ! Le fait que tu ne passes plus tes nuits chez moi depuis quelques temps… ?  
**Stella :** Heu…Oui.  
**Don** _(lui serrant les mains)_ J'ai fait quelque chose ?  
**Stella** _(roulant des yeux, légèrement amusée)_ En quelque sorte…  
**Don** _(fronçant les sourcils, ne comprenant pas)_ Quoi ?  
**Stella** _(soudain rougissante et timide)_ Et bien…Je suis enceinte…  
**Don** _(sous le choc)_ Enc…

Et pour la première fois de sa vie, en 28 ans, Don Flack Jr tomba dans les pommes.  
Au final, son rêve s'était avéré prémonitoire…

**FIN**


End file.
